


Starry Night

by mAadMax



Series: Harringrove Week of Love [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mAadMax/pseuds/mAadMax
Summary: Billy and Steve stargazing on a summer night in California while talking about memories and their road to the now.





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of Harringrove Week of Love! The prompt is hand holding + stargazing. 
> 
> This one is really short but I hope you guys like it! Please leave a comment if you do <3

It was a warm and beautiful night in California, the summer had just begun and there weren’t any clouds on the dark sky, only stars and the full moon. They were lying side by side on their backyard for what seemed like hours, their hands interlocked between them.

“I’m so glad we decided to come live in California. Look at how beautiful the sky is, I can see some constellations and everything.” Steve said softly while staring at the starred sky above them while caressing the back of Billy’s hand with his thumb.

“Yeah, I love when we have time to just lay here and do nothing for hours. It reminds me of those first few times he hang out at the quarry, remember?” 

Steve turned his face to look at his lover, taking in how gorgeous Billy looked under the moonlight, his face bathed in the light like the moon only existed to illuminate Billy.

“Of course I do. The first time we actually hung out there we can’t even call it that, since we just bickered until I got pissed off and left. You were a real asshole.” He replied, watching Billy close his eyes and laugh at the memory.

“It was the day that I kept calling you princess Steve and you got so mad that you just threw a bunch of curse words and some made up words too before flipping me off and get into the BMW, feeling the quarry, the wheels throwing dirty at my car.” Billy opened his eyes again, looking at the sky. “I had just cleaned my baby that day and I got so angry at you.”

“So you had to just go to my house the next day and throw a bucket of mud on mine? That was a low blow; I didn’t even get your car that dirty.” 

Billy’s gaze moved to Steve’s face. “I was a spiteful bitch, sue me.” Billy showed his tongue like a child, making Steve laugh.

“Yes, you were and for some reason I kept going back to the quarry hoping you would be there to keep me company.” Steve smiled and his thoughts went back to all the nights he left his house at night, after not being able to sleep, and making his way to the quarry, wishing deep down that Billy would be there. Most of the times he was already there sitting on the hood of his Camaro with a bottle of booze or a joint or both. Sometimes he found Billy there, with a black eye and nose bleeding. It took a while for Billy to come clean about who was the responsible for that.

“You remember the night you finally broke down and told me about your dad?” 

Steve felt Billy let out a sigh but nodding. His dad was still a touchy subject. Neil Hargrove was Billy’s monster just like Steve’s were the creatures from the upside down. Except that the upside down was defeated not long after graduation, while Neil was still a monster to this day.

“Yes. It was the first time I let someone see me cry, after my mom. I remember getting to the quarry almost in a daze, trying to not pass out and wrap my car around a tree. I remember parking my car and looking for you and you weren’t there and that made me feel horrible because I needed you that night. I needed my friend. I think I stayed there for what seemed like hours until I heard your car.” Bill squeezed Steve’s hand harder and closed his eyes. “You got out of the car and I just threw myself at you and I think you thought I was going to punch you, but I only hugged you and broke down.”

Billy turned on his side, his eyes opening to look at Steve, their linked hands between them. “You saved me that night, Steve. I never told you that but that night I was so close to give up on everything. And suddenly you were there, taking care of me and making me feel loved. That’s when I realized I couldn’t let Neil win. I couldn’t leave my life being turned into trash because of some fucking asshole. I couldn’t leave Max, even if she pissed me off back then. I couldn’t leave you.”

A few tears rolled down Billy’s face and Steve moved his hand to clean them before cupping his jaw to make Billy stare at him. “Oh, baby. You saved me too, you know that. I’m so glad I found you. I’m so glad we had a chance to create a story together, even with the bumps on the road and the fights, because he learned how to grow up and how to love and be loved. I wouldn’t change a thing. I love you so much, sweetie.” Steve moved closer to Billy, caressing his face before planting a light kiss on Billy’s red lips. He unlinked their hands, only so he could throw his arm around Billy, hugging him while they exchanged kisses and ‘I love you’.

They heard a sliding door behind them opening and broke the kiss, moving in sync to look at the shadow figure standing there, smiling when they saw who it was.

“I can’t sleep.” A five-year-old dressed up in pastel blue pajamas and holding an elephant plush was standing under the door frame. Billy laughed before replying.

“Insomnia runs in this family, there’s nowhere to hide. Come here, squirt.” Billy giggled and moved to the side, leaving some space between him and Steve.

The girl walked up to them and laid down, hugging her plush to her chest while Steve’s hand moved to pet her head.

“It’s okay, we can stay here looking at the stars until you fall asleep, Clara. You want me to show something really cool about the stars?”

“Yes, dad.” She said, looking up at the sky while Steve started talking about what constellations were.

Billy only smiled at the scene and threw his arm above them, hugging his little family and listening to the love of his life talk about shooting stars to their baby daughter. Yeah, Billy wouldn’t change a thing too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @c0bblenygma


End file.
